Footsteps
by could107
Summary: The story of the daughter of Kazuki and Tokiko, Samantha Muto and her life as a warrior. Some ruroken crossover. First Buso Renkin story. OCxOC Please Read & Review.
1. Chapter 1 Samantha

This is my first Buso Renkin story

Disclaimer: I don't own Buso Renkin

Chapter 1 (Samantha)

My name's Samantha Muto. I'm the proud daughter of Tokiko and Kazuki Muto. We've lived together happily until my fifteenth birthday. The day I became an Alchemist warrior. My mom was worried my dad was proud. I left for my first mission a few days ago. The report had said there was homunculus activity around here. I walked around the factory seeing the remains of humans on the ground. I was shocked and a little scared but I kept going because I knew I had to stop them.

"Well, well, look at what we have here. A little girl a long way from home, oh and you look so tasty." The homunculus growled.

I looked directly into the shadows and saw its red eyes. It stepped out of the shadows its cat head looking straight at me. Its claws were bloodied and in its maw was a human hand it just swallowed. "Well I did just finish eating, but I could use a snack!" It roared and charged at me. I froze instantly terrified. I stumbled back and fell. I looked at the bones on the floor and remembered what I was fighting for. I stood up and faced the monster.

"Buso Renkin!!" I yelled.

My arms were covered in metal gauntlets and boots.

"Buso Renkin of the plate armor! Icy Clutch!"

I ran forward and punched through the monsters arm. I kicked off its leg and jumped.

"I'm going to splatter your guts!"

I yelled as I destroyed it's body. I landed near its dissolving body panting. I said a quick prayer for the homunculus and all those eaten and left.

'There were still homunculi out there. And I would be the one to destroy them' I vowed silently.


	2. Chapter 2 Alastor

Disclaimer: I don't own Buso Renkin but own cake lol

Chapter 2 (Alastor)

"Ugh back to school" I said with a groan.

"Hey Alastor hurry up!" Zeon yelled.

"I'm coming!" I yelled back.

I ran and caught up with our group. It was me, my best friend Zeon, his sister Kaoru and my younger brother Yahiko. We'd been friends since junior high and continued now in high school.

"Did you here, a new girl is starting today." Zeon told us.

"Really, there hasn't been a new kid since Yahiko." Said Kaoru

"Did you find out her name?" I asked

"Nope" Zeon said

"Looks like another girl to shoot you down" Yahiko said before laughing.

"Oh come on, one girl!" I said but they still laughed. "Let's just get to class" I said pissed.

We walked in and our day was the same until the end when we met the new girl.

"Okay this is Miss Samantha Muto. She will be joining us here at Moonshine Academy" our teacher said.

"Wow she's cute" I half said to myself.

"Uh oh he's got the _look_" Yahiko laughed.

The "look" was what they called whenever I saw a girl I liked.

"Would you like to say anything" the teacher asked.

"No thank you" she said and sat at a desk near us. The day ended uneventful.

"Ya gonna try something soon" Yahiko joked.

"Maybe, maybe not" I replied with my trade mark grin. "See ya at the dorm guys" I said as I walked toward the cemetery.

"Are you going to keep hiding or will you come out" I yelled.

"Very perceptive. You must be the Alcamist warrior who killed my comrade yesterday. Now I'll get my revenge!" It yelled as it dived from the sky.

I rolled to the side barely dodging the talons. I pulled out my kakugane and jumped on its back.

"Buso Renkin!!" I yelled as I forced it to the ground.

"Buso Renkin of the Steel Chain. Killer Embrace."

The chain constricted around it's wings and body choking it.

"Now tell me where are you homunculi are coming from" I said to it. "Talk!" I yelled when it didn't say anything.

"Heh wouldn't you like to know. Well I'll tell you a secret. You're not the only alcamist warrior here." I said before I finished it off.

"Where are they coming from" I asked myself.


	3. Chapter 3 Alastor

Discliamer: You guys all know by now.

Chapter 3 (Alastor)

"Hey Sammy wait up" I yelled.

I ran and caught up to her. Since she got here she'd become apart of the group.

"I told you not to call me that. Call me Sam if you must." She said annoyed

"Fine. Sam what are you doing later." I asked hesitantly.

"Nothing important why?" she asked.

"Would you like to hit the local bath with us?" I asked slightly embarrassed.

She paused before answering. "Alright but if you try anything I'll jab your eyes out" she said scarily.

I put up my hands in surrender "Alright threat taken." I said as I led her back to the group.

"Hey guys Sam's going to join us today" I said with a grin.

"Oh sounds like fun" Kaoru said.

"Smooth bro" Yahiko said elbowing me.

"Alright let's go" Zeon said

The bath house was empty so we had the place to our selves today.

"Okay what's your plan" Yahiko asked eagerly

"What do you mean" I said knowing exactly what he meant

"You know to see the _other side"_ he said.

"*sigh* Fine." I said pulling out a screwdriver from the bucket.

I drilled an eye sized hole in the eye and Yahiko stuck hi head there.

"I should warn you this is a-"

I was cut off by Yahiko yelling in pain clutching his eye.

"Owww" he yelled in pain.

"I tried to warn you" I said

"I didn't think she'd jab my eye" He yelled

"Who's next?" Samantha yelled. Zeon meanwhile rolled his eyes.

"Hey Samantha meet my at the old abandoned factory"

"Fine"

I walked the factory until I found her.

"Why'd you call me out here" she asked.

"You're the other alcamist warrior aren't you" I said

Her eyes widen for an instant. "How'd you guess" she said coolly

"The hawk homunculus said his partner was defeated the night before you arrived. I didn't fight that night and you appear the next day. Too coincidental." I said

"Hmph you're smart, but maybe we should discuss this away from prying ears." She said glancing at the shadows.

"Right" I said pulling out my kakugane. "Buso Renkin!" We both shouted.

The homunculus jumped and dodged our attack. "So that's why the others had stopped reporting" it howled. It was a wolf type homunculus. "I think this is the last one here" I said. I shot the chain out wrapping up it's legs. Sam jumped and punched through its body destroying it.

"Headquarters said there was another warrior here. They just didn't tell me who." I said.

"My mission is to destroy all the homunculi" She said hatred in her voice.

"What then?" I asked

"I'll leave for my next mission" she stated "which will be soon"

"Not so fast warrior Samantha" A voice said.

Warrior chief Raiden walked in.

"Warrior chief!" we both exclaimed.

"We will need your strength with us. We've gotten word that the L.X.E. are on the move again." He told us

"Will we have to fight again" I complained

"Of course it does" Sam told me.

"Calm down you two" the warrior chief said "I want you two to be on alert" he told us

"Yes sir" we replied.

We both left and headed back to the dorms

"So we make a pretty good team" I said grinning

"That was only a one time thing" she said embarrassed

"Sure, Sammy" I said a mischievous gleam in my eye.

I laughed and jumped back as she tried to punch me. I ran away her following behind me. I crashed through the door and up the steps.

"See ya tomorrow Sammy" I yelled.

She yelled and walked to the dorms.

"So you guys were out pretty late. Anything _fun_happen while you were out." Zeon joked.

"No nothing like that but it was a different type of fun" I told them

Yahiko laughed as I lay down. "Good luck" he said between laughs


	4. Chapter 4 Samantha

Four chapters. Didn't think I had it in me.

Chapter 4 (Samantha)

"I can't stand him!" I yelled fuming.

"Calm down Samantha" Kaoru said. "Alastor's nice if you get to know him"

"Oh yeah how long did it take you to get used to him" I asked skeptical.

"About a month but that's because I didn't see him that often so more like a week"

" Fine. I'll give him a week then see what happens" I said suddenly tired.

"See" she said before lying down.

'He is kinda cute' I thought to myself. 'What am I thinking? He's an obnoxious little punk' punching my pillow. I fell asleep a second after still thinking.

* * *

"Okay now who can solve this problem" our teacher droned on.

'I wonder what the L.X.E. will do' I thought. 'Mom said it was a group of humanoid homunculi. I'd never fought one before but she said they could use Buso Renkin'

"Ms. Muto can you stop daydreaming long enough to pay attention" My teacher scolded.

"Sorry sir" I apologized.

"So what will we do about the L.X.E" Alastor whispered to me.

"We should patrol the city together to see if we find any leads" I whispered back

"Together eh" he said and that mischievous look came into his eye.

"Not like that you idiot!" I yelled embarrassed.

"You two in the back, come to stay here at the end of class to get your punishment." Our teacher said angrily.

"Thanks a lot you moron" I said mad and embarrassed.

"Your welcome" he said with his annoying grin.

"You have to clean the erasers and blackboards in every classroom" They all said confused.

"Man that is so lame" Yahiko said.

"Want us to give you a hand?" Zeon asked.

"Nah we can handle it" Alastor said.

"Yeah come on" I said tired already.

* * *

"Did I say this was lame" Alastor complained for the hundredth time.

"Yes you did" I answered for the hundredth time.

"So what are your parents like" Alastor asked suddenly

The question caught me off guard so it took me a second to answer.

"Well my mom is stern but kind and my dad is weird but fun. I love them both and miss them" I said wistfully. "What about you?"

"My parents were killed by the homunculi when I was a kid" he said his voice cold.

"Oh I'm sorry" I said quickly.

"It's alright I try not to think about it" he said sadly "Let's finish this"

"Alright

* * *

"Whew that took forever" Alastor said when we finished.

"I know" I said stretching "let's go"

"Well well look at this. Two little warriors staying together late. That's a no no" A voice said.

We spun around and saw a him on the roof.

"A homunculus. Buso-"

"-Renkin Buso Renkin of the Left Arm Gauntlet! Flat Fist!"

He jumped off the roof and reared his fist back to punch.

"Move Samantha!' Alastor yelled.

He pushed me out of the way and jumped aside. The ground where his fist hit disintegrated.

"What's the big deal? You know a Buso Renkin is no ordinary weapon! This is my Flat Fist's special ability" He yelled

"Let's go Alastor! Buso Renkin" I yelled.

I pressed my hand on the ground and froze it. I ran forward and punched and kicked. Almost every hit missed until I froze his legs. I punched him freezing his whole body. Chains shoot up from the ground piercing his body and the emblem.

I grabbed his Kakugane as it deactivated.

"We did it Alastor" I exclaimed.

"Yeah we did" He said clutching his arm.

I ran over and helped him lay down.

"It must have happened when you pushed me out of the way" I said cleaning his wound.

"I'll be okay Oww." I he complained.

"Oh come on' I said

"But it stings" he complained

I laughed and finished. "There all done" I said proud of my work.

"Thanks. I know I've said this before but we make a great team" he said

"Yeah I guess your right" I said sitting next to him. I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you. That was very brave" I said.

"Y-you're welcome" he stuttered.

I giggled and helped him to his feet as we walked back to the dorms.


	5. Chapter 5 Alastor

Okay heads up. Next xhapter is the big battle torwards the end ot the story.

I won't write it without at least two reviews.

Chapter 5 (Alastor)

"Loved dovey + tattered and torn!" every exclaimed when we got back.

"Ah shut up" I said with my trade mark grin.

Samantha giggled next to me as I left for the boy's dorm.

"Dude are you saying what I think your saying?" Yahiko asked astonished.

"Maybe" I said still grinning.

"Lucky you" Zeon said punching my shoulder.

I grunted because he hit my bad shoulder.

"Oh sorry" Zeon laughed.

"We'll see tomorrow" Yahiko said and turned out the light.

* * *

"Good morning" I said as we met up with the girls.

"Good morning" Kaoru said. "How's the shoulder?" Samantha asked.

"Healing good" I said.

"Come on you two. You can have your strawberry time after school" Zeon said walking ahead.

"Hey it's not like that" Samantha started embarrassed.

"Come on" I said grabbing her hand laughing.

We caught up as the bell rang. When the bell continued to ring it turned out to be my phone.

"What. Oh warrior chief…What!! Samantha we gotta go." I said. She nodded and we left.

* * *

"What! You mean they're going to attack to school?" Samantha exclaimed.

"Yes. A warrior I deployed there has informed mm of their plan. She's going to meet us here today" Raiden said.

*knock* *knock*

"There she is now." The warrior chief opened the door and a girl a little younger then us stood their.

"Warrior Tsubame Sakimori reporting sir" She said saluting us. "Alastor?" she said quietly.

"Tsubame" I said. She ran over and hugged me crying. "Alastor! I thought you were dead." She exclaimed.

"You two know each other?" The warrior chief asked.

"Yeah. Everyone this is my little sister Tsubame" I said hugging her back.

"How did you two get separated?" Samantha asked.

"It's a long story I'll explain later" I told her.

"Everyone get ready" The warrior chief said. "They will be attacking today."

Samantha and I walked back to the school.

"This is it" I said

"Alastor if one of us doesn't…" she hesitated. "Could you tell my parents I love them"

"No" I told her. "You're going to tell them yourself because none of us will die here." I said confidently.

"Thank you Alastor." She said. "I just wish I shared your confidence"

"Would you like some." I asked facing her.

"Yes I would" she said as we kissed.


	6. Chapter 6

could107- Kinda forgot about this one and the sixth chapter. More ruroken crossovers in this chapter. I'm going to ditch the first person view in favor of third person. Sorry for any problems. Okay here goes. Oh yeah I don't own buso renkin but I do own _a_ buso renkin

Chapter 6

The five shadows walked toward the school standing side by side. "Hey Sam" Alastor said.

"What?" Samantha responded.

"What if you changed the name of your buso Renkin from icy clutch to Ice Guard" he said smiling. "Is this really the time for this!" she yelled.

"It was just a thought" he said innocently.

"Just come on" she said walking ahead. It was Saturday so the school was empty.

*****

A small fog rolled in as three strangers emerged. One was a muscular giant with a bandana around his head. The other was normal height and was smoking a cigarette. The third that stood between them had purple hair and a cold look in his eyes.

"So the alcamist warriors are already here. That saves us the trouble of looking for you" the middle one said.

"Lord Madran, let me take care of them" the muscular one asked.

"As you wish Anji" Madran said as Anji walked forward.

"I can take care of him" Tsubame said.

"You sure sis?" Alastor asked concerned.

"Positive. Buso Renkin!!" She leaped into the air and grabbed her shoulders then shot them forward. Anji's arms were hit by several small objects that produced dozens of small cuts. The small objects returned to Tsubame floating around her.

"Buso Renkin of the Shureikin! Silver Star!" Tsubame yelled. She shot them at Anji and they spun in varying patterns slicing his skin.

"Your shureikin multiple and circle their target shredding it. That's your buso renkin's ability. Buso Renkin" Anji said calmly. The shureikin were blown back and flew back to Tsubame. "Buso Renkin of the Obelisk. Eternal Memory. My memories fuel my hatred of humans and fuel the strength of my shield. These memories will protect me." He said his eyes burning into hers.

"We'll see about that!" she yelled throwing her shureikin. They all ran straight into the shield but were stopped by an unseen force and thrown back.

"I told you it's pointless" he said disappearing. He appeared in front of her and punched her in the stomach. She gasped before being kick into the school wall.

"Tsubame!" Alastor yelled running toward her.

The cigarette guy jumped in front of him.

"Not so fast." He said.

"Move" Alastor growled.

"Don't think so, Buso Renkin!" he yelled blowing him back.

******

"Buso Renkin of the Samurai Sword. Heaven's Stairway" Sojiro smirked.

"Alastor, you alright?" Samantha asked.

"I'm fine. We need to help Tsubame" He said reaching into his pocket.

Sam nodded and did the same.

"Buso Renkin!" They both yelled. "Buso Renkin of the Steel Chains! Killer Embrace!"

"Buso Renkin of the Plate Armor! Ice Guard!" Sam ran forward and punched the ground several ice spears shooting up from the ground. Sojiro seemed to warp away and appear behind her.

"What?" Sam exclaimed raising her hands to guard against the sword stroke. A chain shot up from under the ground and wrapped around the sword knocking him back.

"So that's where you went" Sojiro said. He warped behind him and slashed down knocking him to his knee his chain blocking the blow.

"How are you doing that?!" Alastor asked frustrated.

"That's my Heaven's Stairway's power. It allows me to move a distance of ten feet in one step. Like this" he said disappearing.

"Sam watch out!" he yelled before he slashed down her arm. She grabbed her arm and stumbled as he prepared to slash another time. Alastor shot both chains at him but he dodged them with ease and slashed her legs forcing her to the ground. He flipped his sword around and brought it down.

"No!" Alastor yelled running toward her.

*****

Anji walked over to the hole in the wall Tsubame was slumped in. "I told you it was pointless" he said raising his fist.

"No it's not" Tsubame choked out as her shureikin slashed into the air and cut his arm. He jumped back surprised.

"How did you do that?" he asked astonished.

"I found your Eternal Memories weakness" she said grinning like her brother. "The weakness is it can't take multiple attacks in the same spot. If it those the weapon will cit through like my shureikin did. Now it's over" She said clutching her side.

Dozens of shureikin shot from the holsters on her arms and pierced the shield embedding themselves in his flesh.

"That wasn't enough" he said.

"My buso renkin's power is not the shureikin multiply but that they explode" she said hoarsely. The shureikin glowed then exploded blowing him to pieces. "I win" she whispered before collapsing.

******

The sword was stuck between Alastor's ribs above his heart. His chains lay scattered around him broken. He coughed up blood and fell the sword sliding out.

"Why did you protect her?" Sojiro asked.

"Because I promised no one would die" he coughed.

"Well looks like you won't be keeping that promise." He said slashing down with his sword. Flames shot up form the ground and stopped the sword.

"What the hell is that?!" he yelled jumping back.

"My buso renkin's true form" Alastor said struggling to his feet. He placed the kakugane they took from the other homunculus and on Samantha's legs. She moaned as the healing began to take place.

"Rest Sam. I'll take care of him" he said glaring at Sojiro.

"Buso Renkin of the Will-o-wisp. Flaming Soul" he said as a small ball of flame formed next to him. The pieces of chain caught on fire and gathered around him.

"So you still have fight left in you he" said as he disappeared.

"I haven't used this form in a while. Let's see if I still remember how" Alastor whispered to himself.

The sword shot out from behind him. Alastor swung his arm and knocked the sword away with a torrent of flame. He brought his arm up and sent flames rocketing into the sky. Sojiro disappeared again and this time appeared above him his sword angled down. The flames spun up and wrapped around the blade stopping it cold. They traveled up the blade as the flames in the sky rained down covering Shojiro's body in flames. They constricted him as if he were covered in chains of fire.

His body quickly burned to a crisp seconds as he screamed in pain. When he died the flames faded and turned back to a kakugane in his hand. He fell to the ground but a pair of hands caught him. He looked up to see Samantha's beautiful green eyes.

"Sam. You're okay!" he yelled.

"Calm down or you'll make your wound worse" she chided softly placing the kakugane over his chest.

"Tsubame! What about her?" he asked.

"She's fine" Sam said. Alastor looked over and could see Tsubame slumped against a wall resting as her kakugane healed her.

"Good" he whispered to himself. He rose slightly and hugged Samantha tightly. She blushed before hugging him back.

"I thought you were gone" he whispered.

"I'm not and won't for a long time" she whispered back.

"We are one body, one mind and one soul" they said together.

A explosion rocked the ground forcing them to look up. "Raiden and Madran are still fighting" Samantha said.

"Let's go" he said running toward the school. "Wait up!" Samantha yelled running after him.

could107- this chapter was a hardship. I wish I could have put Anji's back story in the chapter but I couldn't figure out how to work it in. Please read and review


	7. Chapter 7

could107-Last Chapter. Took forever but was worth it. Also sort of reference to the story Intentions

Chapter 7

Sam punched the wall creating a bridge up to the roof. "Come on" she said waving them over. Tsubame got to her feet and ran over.

"You okay?" Alastor asked.

"Fine. We have to help Raiden" she said.

"Right" he said nodding. All three of them ran up the stairs and Tsubame tripped and fell of the roof. Alastor shot a chain down wrapping around her and pulled her up.

"Thanks Big Brother" she breathed smiling.

"Your welcome" he said smiling back. "Now all that's left is-" he was cut off by dozens of explosions around them. They stopped on the roof panting.

Madran jumped forward and cut down with his halberd. Raiden blocked it with his trident and kicked him back. He rolled away jumped and landed on the water tower.

"Warrior Chief!" Tsubame yelled running over to him.

"Is that Madran?" Sam asked. "Yes" he replied grim.

"And this is my buso renkin. Buso Renkin of the Halberd. Ifrit's Horn" Madran said.

"You were strong warrior chief but this is the end!" he yelled spinning his Halberd. The blade was engulfed in flames as he slashed down. Lighting shot up and blew Madran back.

"Buso Renkin of the Trident! Thunder Spear!" he said. He threw it into the air as it glowed brightly. It exploded and lighting rained down piercing Madran several times.

He gasped then laughed. "Well done alcamist warriors. You have exceeded our expectations. But remember this, the L.X.E. will return and you find them as weak as us." He said fading away.

"And we'll be waiting" Raiden whispered.

"Warrior chief, is it over?" Samantha asked.

"Yes. You all did well. Mission Accomplished!" he said giving her a thumbs up.

"Yes!" Alastor said clenching his fist. Tsubame sighed and fell to the ground exhausted. Samantha leaned on him exhausted. He wrapped his arm around her and laughed.

* * * * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Samantha asked.

"Of course I do! It was my idea and I'm seeing it through" he said convicted.

"Alright let's do it" she said taking a breath.

She reached her hand forward and rung the doorbell. Footsteps rushed to the door and someone opened it. A woman with long blue hair wrapped into a ponytail at the end and a scar above her nose stood in the doorway.

"Hi mom" Sam said hugging her. She hugged her back a smile on her face. "

I've missed you Sam" she said.

"Who is it Tokiko?" a voice from inside the house asked.

"It's Samantha, Kazuki" she called back.

Footsteps rushed to the door and a man with a really spiky hair walked in. He smiled and hugged Sam too.

"Hey Sammy!" he said

"Dad" she exclaimed embarrassed.

That got a laugh from Alastor who was trying to contain it. "And who is this?" Tokiko asked looking up.

"My names Alastor" he said extending his hand.

"So you're Alastor" she said taking it.

"Hey who's there" another voice asked.

"It's Sam and her boyfriend Alastor" Kazuki called back. A man walked in with drooping eyes and spiky hair.

"Hi Uncle Gouta" Sam said waving.

"Wow it's been a while." he said looking at her.

"You're starting to look more and more like your mother. And this is" he said looking at Alastor. They both froze looking at each other.

"Dad this is my brother Alastor" Tsubame said walking out of the house holding her mother's hand. She had short hair and wore glasses.

"Alastor?!" Chi-Chin said covering her mouth. A memory of his mother flashed through Alastor's head. "Mom" he said quietly. She hugged him tightly and Alastor returned it as she cried happily. Gouta was smiling and crying.

"Wait what about Yahiko?" he asked.

"He's living with me at the dorms." he said. She smiled and nodded.

"We'll go see him soon" she said. Gouta nodded and they went back into the house.

Alastor hung back and stood next to Samantha. "Now I know why you didn't like me calling you Sammy" he whispered.

She nodded going red. "I always hated that nickname but he always insisted on calling me that" she said sounding like a younger Tokiko.

Alastor smiled and whispered "That's what I like about you" he said silencing what she was about to say with a kiss.

could107- well that's it. Hope you enjoyed it. I've got to thank anyone who actually spent the time to read this story. And a special thanks to those who reviewed it.


	8. Chapter 8

Could107- This was originally the story A New Mission. But I deleted it and redid most of the stories. So here they are redone. Read and Review. Also character profiles are in my profile. Check it out before you read.

Chapter 8

"How's Tsubame?" Sam asked as they walked back to the dorms.

"She'll be out in a week. Mom and dad are there to make sure she doesn't cause too much trouble. It's funny" he laughed.

"What?"

"The fact that I have parents that I know who they are. It almost doesn't feel real." He looked at the ceiling thinking.

"But it is"

"I know" he said leaning in. Before they kissed Yahiko jumped out.

"Ha! I knew it!" Yahiko yelled. They both jumped and looked at Yahiko.

"I knew you two were going out" Yahiko said triumphantly.

"Ha ha I guess your right" Alastor said smiling. "

Yeah" Sam said.

"Yahiko give them the letter" Kaoru said.

Yahiko handed to them saying "It's from the AA"

"Oh them" Alastor said taking it. He read it and groaned.

"What's it say?" Sam asked.

"We're going on another mission" he said handing it to her.

"Osaka plus homunculi. Fun." Sam sighed.

"Alright let's get some sleep we leave tomorrow morning." Alastor said.

"Bye guys" they both said waving.

"Oh yeah there was one more thing." Alastor said.

"What?" Sam asked.

"We'll be working with someone else"

"Was there a name?" "Yeah Ota Nishiyama"

* * * * *

"Well that fun" Sam said cheerfully walking off the train.

Alastor kinda stumbled and fell off the train. "I don't like trains" he mumbled.

"I can see that" She pulled him up as he stumbled a bit and began walking.

"So where are we going" Alastor finally asked.

"The hotel where we're staying" Sam replied.

"What then?" he asked

"We should patrol the city for signs of the homunculi" she told him.

"Or we could take in the sites and relax." He said grinning.

"Are you suggesting we goof off in stead of working?"

"Yeah" he said still smiling.

"Okay but only until sunset" she said smiling back at him.

(Okay I'm not going to write all that so here's a summary: Visit Osaka castle, wander the streets, go to museums, get a taste of local food up to now at the Sakura trees.)

"Now that was fun" Alastor said.

"I guess it was" Sam said smiling playfully.

"It was my good instincts" Alastor said.

"Oh really" Sam said looking into his eyes.

"Yeah" he said smiling back.

He kissed her as the sunset the whole scene looking like a painting. When it had fully set they both had got up and headed back to the city hand in hand. A pair of red eyes watched them go.

"Hey Alastor" Sam began but he put his fingers to his lips and pointed behind them. The figure stood with a double edged sword in hand raggedy cloths and giggling uncontrollably.

"*giggle* when ever I see a young couple like yourselves *laugh* I just want to kill them and listen to their screams!" he yelled.

He ran and slashed through Alastor's jacket. "Buso Renkin!" Alastor yelled from below him. He struck both his hands against his chest and he rocketed through the air on fire.

He landed a few feet away shaking off the flames still laughing. Sam appeared behind him and punched. He slid under the punch and stabbed aiming for her throat. Ice gathered around the blade stopping it. She jumped back and punched the ground. Dozens of ice crystals shot up from the ground as a ball of flame rocketed from Alastor.

He dodged them both and lunged at Alastor. He was about to jump away when the screams of countless people echoed through his head. He froze and sank as the blade stabbed through his shoulder.

"How do you like my Bloody Scream's special ability? It takes the screams of all my victims and echoes them through their head reducing them to the state your in now." he said triumphantly. He brought the sword up and stabbed down. The sword pierced through Sam's hand as she caught the blade inches away from Alastor's face.

"Get away from him you monster!" she yelled punching him. He flew a couple feet away landing with a crash. She held Alastor's head tightly

"Alastor wake up! It's me, Samantha!" she yelled. "Please wake up. Please." she said tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"*laugh* unless you kill me he'll never wake up. Hahahahahahahaha" he laughed.

"Why you…you…You pig!!!" she yelled running at him.

She jumped over him and punched a hole through his chest. "I'm going to rip out, your guts!! She pulled her arm out his chest and tore through his legs. Ignoring his screams of pain she tore off both his arms and kicked his head off. She walked over to it and crushed it underfoot. She grabbed his kakugane and placed it on Alastor's head cradling him.

"Alastor wake up. Wake up" she repeated her tears spilling over.

The color in his eyes began to return and they blinked. He placed his hand behind her head. She stopped crying looking at him and letting go of his head.

"I'm alright Sam. So please don't cry" he said brushing some hair out of her face.

"Alastor" she whispered. She hugged him tightly and cried again. Alastor hugged her back brushing her hair softly.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Why do I always have to deal with this stuff" Ota complained. He was running through a forest of sakura trees being chased by a pack of wolf homunculi. He jumped over a root and grunted as his shoulder pained him.

"Man can't a kakugane heal faster!" he yelled.

A wolf had got him earlier and now the whole pack was chasing him. The snow crunched under his feet as he rounded a bend. He could hear the snarls and growls of the wolves and then fell into a long dried up basin now filled with snow.

"Crap" he grumbled as he looked around. The wolves had him surrounded and their leader stepped forward.

"We can finally have our meal" it growled. Nine wolves jumped down and raced at him snarling.

"Finally" he said as his shoulder healed. "Double, Buso Renkin!" he yelled.

Several explosions rocked the ground and five wolves fell dying. "Buso Renkin of the Handgun, Zanbato!" he said brandishing twin guns. The other four wolves surrounded him and attacked. He ducked under a set of claws and jumped over another wolf.

They all spun around and attacked simultaneously. He jumped and spun as he fell to the ground shooting in a downward spiral. He landed next to the pile of dead homunculi. He spread his arms at arms length and shot the last five down one by one.

"The handgun buso renkin that can only mean you're an alcamist warrior!" the wolf yelled as the last wolf died.

"Ya got that right!" he yelled crossing his guns and firing. Both bullets found there mark and killed it.

He blew the smoke off the ends of both guns before holstering them. "No sweat. Oww!" he said as he reopened his wound. He climbed out of the basin thinking of hot food and a soft bed.

* * * * *

When he finally got back to his hotel room he collapsed onto his bed sighing. When a knock came at his door he said "Come" One of the female workers walked in carrying a letter.

"A letter came for you a few minutes ago Mr. Nishiyama" she said handing it to him.

"Thanks" he said as she left. "Oh come on!" he yelled. The letter told him was a large concentration of homunculi were and he orders to go their tomorrow and exterminate them. "Not even a day's sleep" he grumbled falling asleep.

The factory was huge old and dusty, perfect for homunculi. He walked in his buso renkin already out. He looked around carefully before walking in. Three guards walked by him.

"Hey you're not supposed to be here" one said.

"Oh sorry I was just leaving." he said before shooting all three. They turned into homunculi as he jumped on a crate.

"So you're the alcamist warrior who's been causing us so much trouble!" one growled. It lunged at him as he jumped over to another crate. Another sounded the alarm before Ota shot it. Dozens of homunculi began to spill into that part of the factory. "This is just not my day" he said.

A snake homunculus blew through a wall as Ota jumped onto its back. From there he began to rain bullets down on the homunculi before being hit by an ape homunculus. He hit the ground hard. He staggered to his feet and shook his head. He jumped again dodging a flying tail. He shot down three more homunculi panting heavily.

"Give up. You can't possibly kill us all on your own" a homunculus roared.

"Who says he's alone!" a voice rang. Fire and ice gathered around Ota then shot out killing dozens of homunculi. Alastor and Samantha landed next to him.

"I was beginning to wonder when I'd meet you guys." Ota said.

"Well we had some problems finding this place" Alastor said.

"Meet and greet later fight now" Sam said. "Alright" Ota said before firing.

Alastor ignited his hands and feet and took a stance. He punched one homunculi and kicked another. He jumped and punched the ground creating a small explosion incinerating dozens of homunculi. Sam danced from her opponents taking down one and running or jumping to the next. Her graceful movements let her dodge blows with ease and slip under defenses.

"Sam take my hand" Alastor said. When she hesitated he said "Don't worry the flames won't burn you" She nodded and took it. He swung her around as she kicked down homunculi. He jumped over and incinerated another group. They danced between their targets never letting go of the others hand in perfect sync.

Ota climbed the crates shooting all who stood in his way. He jumped over one shooting it in the head. He reached the railing above the building and found who he was looking for.

"Found you Satsuma" he said pointing his guns at the humanoid homunculus.

"So you found me out Alcamist warrior" he said gripping the ax as his feet. "I rather we skip the chit-chat" Ota said shooting. Setsuna slashed through them with his ax and ran at him. He slashed up, down, left, and right but Ota dodged them by a hair. Ota rolled under a mighty swing and shot two holes in his chest. He jumped over him and placed the gun next to his face.

"Jackpot" he whispered pulling the trigger.

He jumped down and finished what was left of the homunculi on the ground.

"So that's it" Ota said as they walked back.

"Yeah, it seems we've all had a rough time here" Alastor said.

"But now the missions over" Sam said. "Not quite" Ota said. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Headquarters delivered a letter to me saying they wanted us to go to Ginsei City. It seems a homunculus named Papillon knows where the homunculi are coming from" Ota sighed.

"That's my hometown" Sam said. "We should talk to my parents. They should know how to find him"

"Alright let's go" Alastor said.

could107- Next chapter the butterfly and the moth. Keep reading.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Dr. Butterfly was just finishing his meal when Moonface walked in. "Dr. Butterfly preparations are almost complete." he said. "Excellent, and what of him?" he asked.

"He has been completely resurrected" Moonface said his grin never fading.

"Good. Our attack will begin in two days" Dr Butterfly announced.

"Alright I will notify the others" Moonface said walking away. "Soon Ginsei Academy will be mine and the alcamist warriors crushed."

******

"Why does it feel like I was just here?" Alastor said stepping off the bus.

"Because we were" Sam said brushing her hair back.

"So where to first?" Ota asked.

"My house. My dad's known Papillon for awhile so he may know his whereabouts now". Sam said walking off.

"You're back again so soon. Has anything happened?" Tokiko asked when they arrived.

"No I just need to talk to dad about something" Sam said.

"Well don't stand outside in the cold come in" she said ushering them in.

******

"Papillon? Why do you need to know about him?" Kazuki asked looking puzzled.

"Well there's been a sudden uprising in homunculi and the AA thinks Papillon may know something." Alastor said sipping his hot cocoa.

"Last time we talked to him I think he said he'd be visiting Ginsei Academy this week. That'll be your best bet to find him" Tokiko said.

"Thanks mom and dad" Sam said finishing her cocoa.

"Bye Mr. and Mrs. Muto" Alastor said following after her. Ota waved and left.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Tokiko asked.

"She'll be fine. She's made some good friends." Kazuki said.

*****

"Papillon!" Samantha yelled from the school roof.

"Man why does it have to be this guy?" Ota said.

"Well this is our best bet so we just have to go with it" Alastor said.

"Papillon!!!" a voice rang. A man wearing a butterfly mask, a black form fitting suit, and black butterfly wings flew into the air.

"Oh so there's an audience today" Papillon said.

"Are you Papillon?" Samantha asked.

"Of course I am. Who else do you know who dresses as elegantly as I. Now who are you three?" Papillion asked.

"I'm Samantha Muto" Sam said. "This is Alastor Sakimori and Ota Nishiyama."

"Wait did you say Muto? Ah so you are their daughter." Papillon said intrigued.

"Why did you call me up here?"

"We came to ask you do you know where all of these recent homunculi are coming from." Alastor asked.

"Yes but what's in it for me?" he asked.

"I don't know what do you want?" Ota asked.

"How about some of the teriyaki this city is famous for?"

******

Half and hour and three trays of teriyaki later.

"Oo they were right there food is great" Papillion said licking his fingers.

"Will you just answer the question now" Sam said clearly annoyed.

"Such impatience. You are so like your mother. Very well I will tell you. It seems my great great grandfather is trying to take over the school again" Papillon began.

"But I thought hew was dead" Sam said.

"It seems he cloned himself in case something like this happened. He also resurrected some of the old humanoid homunculi including some you've fought before. In fact here are some now" he said looking up.

"Hyahooo!! It feels great to be back!!" Kinjo yelled.

"I agree 100%!! Let's do this!!" Kiba yelled. (Kiba is the homunculus they fought in chapter 4. I just now gave him his name)

"Great these idiots" Sam groaned

"Buso Renkin!!" they both yelled. "Buso Renkin of the Right Hand Gauntlet! Peaky Gulliver!!" Kinjo yelled leaping at them.

"Buso Renkin of the Left Arm Gauntlet! Flat Fist!!" Kiba yelled jumping after him.

Both of there fist hit the ground as the others jumped away. Sam jumped after Kinjo her buso renkin activated. Alastor followed suit with Kiba.

"Bra-bring-nag Knuckles!!" Kinjo flew at Sam but she punched through not only his buso renkin but also his body leaving broken fading parts.

"Destruction Punch!!" Kiba said his fist growing. Alastor jumped over it and slashed down cutting him in half.

"To easy" Alastor said cracking his knuckles.

"Yes but you should prepare yourself for the others who will come" Papillion said jumping into the air.

"Well that was next to useless" Ota said.

"At least we found some good information." Alastor said.

"Good point. Let's report this to the AA and see if they have any ideas on what to do" Sam said.

"*sigh* our jobs never done" Ota said.

******

"So Papillion's confirmed our suspicions" Raiden said over the phone.

"Yes. Has the AA come up with a plan or re we on our own here?" Sam asked.

"There are three more warriors being sent: Tsubame, a warrior named Vash and myself. We should arrive tomorrow morning."

"We'll patrol the school in case butterfly attacks"

"Good thinking okay Raiden out" Raiden said hanging up.

"Okay Tsubame go find Vash. Tell him were leaving immediately."

"Yes sir" she said saluting then running towards the training area.

"C'mon give me the best you got" Vash said.

"Alright you asked for it. Setting max homunculi to twelve." the system operator said.

Vash drew his bow and shot one through the head. He jumped back and ran knocking another arrow. He slumped against a tower spun around and loosed three arrows. Only two found there mark and between those one died.

"Oh that won't do" He grabbed one arrow and ran at one homunculi. He stabbed it through the head before shooting the arrow at another. A claw swiped above him as he ducked.

"Oh forgot about you" He pointed a knocked arrow at it as its claw was reared back. Then it just suddenly froze. When it didn't move he yelled

"Hey what gives!" he yelled pissed.

"Vash it's time to head out" Tsubame's voice rang.

"Finally. I was getting tired of these things" he said running to the exit.

******

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Ota said from the school roof.

"Yeah but I don't believe it" Alastor said.

The school yard was full of hundreds of revised humanoid homunculi. At the lead were Sojiro, Madran, Moonface, and Dr. Butterfly.

"Moon! Well it seems the AA has sent us a welcoming party." Moonface said smiling

"Well why don't we let them greet our guest" Madran said snapping his fingers. The RHHs came to life and began to walk towards the school destroying anything in there path.

"It's time to go to work" Alastor said jumping down. Sam followed but Ota stayed on the roof. He lined up both his hand guns end to end.

"Handgun AT. Head Shot" he said. The guns reformed in to a sniper rifle as he sat on the roof taking aim. "Time to go to work" he whispered.

"Buso Renkin" they both yelled.

"Okay uglies!" Sam yelled. "This is as far as you get!" Alastor yelled.

They began to fight they're way through the hoard of monsters.

"Hmph those kids are better" Sojiro said smirking.

"Maybe, or perhaps these homunculi aren't strong enough" Madran said.

"Maybe we should help them out a little bit" Sojiro suggested.

Madran nodded and he leaped into the battle his buso renkin in his hand.

"Moon? Should I go after him?" Moonface asked.

"Yes but only observe" Dr. Butterfly told him. Moonface leaped into the air his hands outstretched.

"Man there's no end to these things" Alastor said dodging a set of claws.

"I know. We have to get to Dr. Butterfly and take him down." Sam said standing against his back.

"To bad you won't live long enough for that" a voice said behind them. Sam turned and raised her arm blocking the blade.

"You!" she exclaimed.

"Yep" he replied before stepping behind her. He slashed down before the blade was caught by a chain made of flames.

"Not again" Alastor said coldly. He yanked the chain back and slashed his hand through the air. Sojiro dodged and landed behind him lunging.

A bullet pierced his body then a second pierced his head. Alastor looked up to the roof and nodded. Ota gave him a thumbs up before going back to his sniper routine.

"Still using fireams, eh master" a familiar voice said behind Ota.

Ota smiled and replied "And your still using that bow and arrow eh Vash"

"Heh we never did prove which was better. Buso Renkin of the Long Bow. Long Shot." he said.

"So we gonna do this here?"

"Yeah let's go" they said together. Bullets and arrows rained down on the army below wiping out dozens in seconds.

"Hmph these warriors are going to underestimate me. I don't think so" Dr. Butterfly said snapping his fingers. The RHHs began to eat each other and merge into the Super Revised Humanoid Homunculus.

"Shureikin Wild Dance" a voice said. Tsubame dropped from the sky and began to dance and spin in place throwing the shureikin at the homunculus as they embedded themselves in its flesh.

She stopped and threw one more shureikin in its head making it and the others explode. It fell to the ground in pieces. Tsubame threw back her hair and smiled at her brother.

"It's been a while big brother." she said.

"Yeah but we'll catch up after we beat them" Alastor said

"The true battle begins now" Dr. Butterfly whispered.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Moon? Are you forgetting about me?" Moonface said jumping in front of them.

"Moonfang phase two: Eclipse" Moonface glowed brightly before reforming as two Moonfaces.

One was red and smiled brightly while the other was blue and frowned deeply.

"What the? Who are you two?" Tsubame asked.

"I'm Solar Moonface" the red one said.

"And I'm Lunar Moonface" the blue one said. "

We don't have time for this" Sam said running at them.

"Tsk tsk. Didn't anyone tell it's rude to interrupt people when they are talking?" Solar said. Lunar opened his hands in front of her and she disappeared into thin air.

"Samantha!" Alastor yelled.

"What you do with her?"

"Us? Oh nothing. She was just impatient so she paid the price for it." Solar said.

"Shut up!" Alastor yelled shooting a fire ball at them.

Solar opened his hands this time. The fireball seemed to disappear before it reappeared in Lunar's outstretched hand. It blasted him in the chest making him stagger.

"How did you that?" he asked gasping.

"Ah an excellent question!" Lunar said clapping his hands together. "Anything that gets shot or thrown at me gets sent into a special dimension. That is where your Samantha, a marvelous name by the way, is right now." Lunar said grinning

"While anything shot or thrown at me is redirected back to the sender." Solar said also grinning.

"Then how do we beat them?" Tsubame asked helping her brother up.

*****

"Where am I?" Sam asked as she looked around.

When she ran towards Lunar Moonface she was sent here.

"Moon? It seems we have a visitor." a voice said. She looked around to see thirty yellow headed Moonfaces around her. She raised her arms looking at them.

"Where am I?" she repeated.

"You are in the dimension where we reside before we are called out by the Moonfang buso renkin." Moonface 4 replied.

"And others sent here can only be released if you defeat us all." Moonface 25 said.

"Why are you telling me this?" she asked confused.

"Because you may provide us with some entertainment and you could never beat us all." Moonface 12 said.

"Then bring it on" she said.

******

Alastor shot three fireballs but the same thing was repeated except that he managed to dodge the fireballs.

"I've got an idea" Alastor said. He raised one hand and did a few hand signs.

Three gunshots rang out as three bullets and two arrows flew at the Moonfaces. Solar opened his portal but the bullets swerved and shot him in the back. The arrows did the same piercing Lunar.

"Ha I knew it. Your portals may stop all attacks but the area they block can't be changed while it's open." he said. "Meaning this should work perfectly."

He places both of his glowing palms on the ground and flames erupted under them in a circle then closed in on him. Once they were close enough they exploded.

They flew into the air before falling in a heap. They turned back into the yellow moonface. Sam reappeared net to him with a few bruises.

"What happened to you?" Alastor asked.

"I'll tell you later." she said as they walked away.

"Wait what do we do with him?" Tsubame asked.

Alastor and Sam looked at each other and said together "Leave him."

******

Vash and Ota rolled to the side as Madran slammed his halberd down on them. Ota crossed his guns and fired. Madran blocked the shots and lunged at him. Vash stopped it with his bow and stabbed his hand with an arrow before jumping away as Ota shot bullets into his chest. Vash shot down two arrows from the air piercing his chest.

Dr. Butterfly floated in the air his face contorted in anger.

"It's over butterfly!" Alastor yelled.

"I don't think so" he said snapping his fingers.

Alastor didn't give him time. He ran and jumped forward turning the flames into a sword. He lunged at butterfly but it was thrown back by something. He fell and hit the ground looking up. In the air stood a man. He was a muscular giant nearly seven feet tall. He had pale glowing blue hair and copper skin. Alastor gasped at the sudden loss of stamina.

"That hair and skin color. The energy drain. They're Victors" Tsubame yelled panting.


End file.
